


Dumbledore's Downfall (it’ll take place, just later on)

by Hannigrams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are Siblings, Eventual Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrams/pseuds/Hannigrams
Summary: What if the Dark Lord wasn't the Dark Lord? What if he was just Tom, and wanted to change the wizarding world for good. Sane Tom Riddle with his husbands Lucius and Severus. They have Draco and adopt Harry along the way, because every child should have a good home. This is loosely based off of an rp I have going. I hope you enjoy! I promise the story is better than the description.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, mentions of Sirius and Remus
Comments: 77
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //Quick authors note before we start. I am posting this on AO3 under my account hannigrams, then my Wattpad which is -littlegenius-. So whatever you are seeing this on, hi. I’m a college student, pre-nursing who is currently failing anatomy and thought why the hell not write a fanfic. Cause I just have so much time ya know. Either way I am not sure how much this will be updated but enjoy!//

Severus sighed softly as he walked out of his 7th year potions class. Slughorn was a horrible teacher, in his opinion at least. Severus wanted to be a potions master, but it didn’t help when the teacher wasn’t the best. He walked back to the dungeons as he thought about his lovers. He so desperately wanted to go be with them, but he knew Lucius was busy with the ministry, and Tom...well Tom was doing his thing. Severus got back to the common room and sat down on one of the leather couches as he thought about how he met his lovers.

Lucius and Tom were obviously closer in years, only about 2 or 3 years apart. Severus never met Tom in school even though they were in the same house. He met Tom through Lucius, as Tom was a 7th year student when Severus started his first year. (Don’t quote me on that math. I do have it somewhat written out in notes at the end). Severus officially met Lucius in his 4th year. Lucius was in his 7th year when he noticed Severus being bullied by the “marauders” as they called themselves. He didn’t like what he saw so he stepped in, and Severus had been attached to the blonde since. Although at first, Severus was heart broken. Lucius was dating Tom and had been with him since Lucius' 5th year. That was until Lucius introduced Tom and Severus one day when on a Hogsmeade trip, and Tom fell in love. The dark haired man adored Lucius and Sev, so they started to date, and it worked. They did have their ups and downs, but the three men were happy.

Severus smiled at the thought of his lovers and sighed. The weekend was coming up so he could meet up with them soon in Hogsmeade. Severus pulled out his potions text and had planned to start a potions essay when a prefect came to him. Apparently the Headmaster wanted Severus in his office. He groaned and made his way to the office. When he walked in he was met with his head of house, Slughorn and the Headmaster. He frowned. “Well this can’t be good.” Severus thought to himself as he took a seat, but declined a lemon sherbet.

“Severus, my boy. Some concerns have been brought to my attention from some of you fellow classmates, as well as from your head of house.” The wizard said as he looked at Severus. Severus frowned

“Concerns, headmaster?” he asked, confused. Severus had kept his head down this year, not even James and his trio had bothered him as much. James was much more focused on Lily, and Remus and Sirius were far too busy hiding their romance to notice Severus.

Albus nodded his head “I have heard that you are currently pursuing two wizards, who may be dark. You are young Severus. Much too young to see past the lies these men are feeding you.” Albus said, almost with an evil twinkle in his eye.

Horace nodded “They are very clearly manipulating you, I mean you are rather impressionable.” He added as he turned to look at the boy.

To say Severus was fuming is an understatement. He had to take a few deep breaths and tried his best not to curse the two men. “I believe my life is none of your business.” He said as he stood up. “As far as I am concerned, I am of age. Very capable of making my own decisions, Headmaster. Now if you will excuse me, I have an essay to work on.”

He growled and stormed out of the man's office, ignoring the yelling that was coming from the two men. Severus made his way back to the dungeons, and into his room. He flopped down on the bed with a groan. He knew he needed to write Tom and Lucius, but right now he was just two angry. He didn’t feel like breaking another quill. With a sigh he sat back up, and opened his potions book, deciding to take his mind off of things, and he tried to calm himself. Severus didn’t notice how much time had passed, until one of his fellow housemates came to get him. He headed down to dinner and quickly ate. He changed into his sleep clothing before retiring to bed early, hoping tomorrow would fly by. One more day and then he got to see his lover, despite what anyone told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay, that is the end of the chapter. I am not sure when the next one will be out, but I do have ideas. So let me explain some things. First of all Tom isn’t really evil. He is sane in this. I do have idea for later chapters, so you will see, but he isn’t all murder start a cult and overthrow the world crazy. Also with their ages. So the way I have done this math, Sev is 18, Luce is 22 and Tom is 25. That’s all for now. Please leave a review, I am always happy to have feedback. I wish you all a lovely day/evening/ or whenever you are reading this//


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //First off I just wanna say all of you guys that commented are so sweet! Any time I saw I got a comment, it literally made my day. Thank you guys so much!//

Severus woke up early Friday morning. He typically did so he could shower without anyone really seeing him. He enjoyed his privacy. Despite what had happened Thursday evening, Friday went by fairly smoothly. Nobody said anything to him, and Slughorn ignored him in potions. Severus’s potion as usual, was perfect, but Slughorn failed to notice like always. It didn’t matter, he was going to get his potions mastery either way. Tom and Lucius always supported him and told him how proud they were. After potions, the night went by pretty quick. Severus ate his dinner and went to bed after finishing up his homework for the weekend. 

Saturday morning came far to slow in Severus’s opinion. He felt like he was up for half the night until sleep finally came to him. He woke bright and early, always wanting to look nice for his boys. He grabbed his normal clothing and went to shower. He used Lucius favorite scent for his shampoo, lavender. Then for his soap he used a soft rose scented soap that Tom had gotten him as a “courting” gift, as if Tom already hadn’t had his ways with Severus. When he got out he dried off and slipped on some black skinny jeans, a soft gray sweater and grabbed a dark green robe. He put on some boots and headed down to The Great Hall. It was 6:30 so breakfast would already be out. He was meeting Lucius and Tom in Hogsmeade at 7:15. 

Severus sat down at the slytherin table, grabbing some pumpkin juice for himself, toast, and some eggs. He rather quickly and not so gracefully scarfed down his breakfast. Once he was finished Severus got up and put on his cloak. He made his way out of the castle, groaning when he ran into Remus and Sirius. Severus was surprised when Remus apologized and kept on going with his “bestfriend”. Severus knew the two boys were dating. They were so not as secret as they thought. Severus basically walked in on them doing the nasty one day when he was looking for a quiet spot to perfect once of the spells he was working on. Severus thanked whatever gods were on his side today and made his way to Hogsmeade. 

Severus got to Hogsmeade on time as usual and waited in their spot. A few minutes later he smiled widely when he saw a head of long blonde hair. He smiled and ran toward Lucius, hugging him tightly when he saw him. 

“I missed you so much.” Severus said softly as he shoved his head into Lucius’s chest. 

Lucius chucked and hugged Severus back “You act like you haven’t seen me in years.” He teased the darker headed male. 

Tom chuckled as he approached “What am I, chopped liver?” He teased their younger half as he held his arms open for a hug.

Severus let out a giggle and let go of Lucius, hugging Tom just as tight. God he missed this. He missed them. These two men were his everything, and Severus didn’t know what he would do without them. He pulled away from Tom and sighed happily. 

“Let’s go. I am freezing cold.” Severus said, proving his point as he shivered. 

Tom chuckled and nodded. “Grab on boys, I’ll apparate us to Malfoy Manor. Lucius is still rocky at apparating all three of us.” He teased the blonde.

Lucius smacked Tom in the ribs before grabbing on. Severus chuckled and grabbed on as well. Tom quickly apparated the three into Malfoy Manor. Abraxas didn’t mind that his son was gay. He didn’t want to force Lucius into marrying for an heir, especially since wizarding men could carry children. He approved of both Tom and Severus, so when Abraxas was on his deathbed, he passed the manor along to Lucius, and gave his blessing to both men. 

Sev smiled when they got to the manor. He happily took his robe off, hanging it up and then took off his boots, Tom and Lucius doing the same. Sev then smiled and took off towards the bedroom with the biggest smile. Not excited to do the nasty of course, no, it was to take a nap. Severus’s weekends usually went like this, with the grace of a toddler he would run upstairs and flop, yes flop, onto the bed. He would then demand cuddles, while he would take the most glorious nap of his life. Of course both men just couldn’t say no to Severus. Severus would typically nap until around lunch time, but would always refuse to get out of bed, so Tom would have to carry him downstairs. 

After lunch, if it was a nicer day they would go outside, spending the afternoons in the garden either reading or just playing card games. Sometimes they would go to Diagon Alley. Since it was winter time they would stay indoors and sit by the fire. Severus would usually read or be working on spells and potion, while Lucius would knit. Yes, Lucius Malfoy knits. Tom would usual just be working on his plans. Then when it got around dinner time, Severus would sadly go back to Hogwarts, but would come back on Sundays. Now back to the present.

Severus giggled as he ran upstairs and flopped onto the bed. He got comfy and smiled when Lucius and Tom got in with him. They all got comfy and Severus sighed. He knew he had to tell them what happened on Thursday. Tom would be furious, and would probably demand Severus stop attending Hogwarts. He really didn’t need to. Tom had set it up, so Severus had already taken his NEWTS. He was really only still in Hogwarts for potions class. 

Severus sighed softly “Guys, I need to tell you something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //And because I am the way I am we are gonna leave it at that ladies, gents, and non-binary friends. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always please leave any feedback, I love it hearing what you think! I already have the next chapter planned out so hopefully I can crank it out here soon :)//


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello my friends. As always I hope you enjoy it. Also this may be a bit shorter, depending on what I decide to do with chapter 4. We shall see//

Tom frowned when he heard that. “Is something wrong love?” He asked, a concerned tone in his voice. Severus wasn’t one to be jealous or upset about anything in their relationship. 

Severus nodded “It’s not about our relationship, I promise. You guys are doing great, well I mean I think we are all doing just fine. It is about school.” he said, trailing off slightly when he said school.

Luce frowned “School? I thought the “marauders” were leaving you alone Sev. Do I need to go and teach them a lesson? You know I most certainly will if I need to. No one is going to ever lay a hand on you Sev, of course unless you ask nicely for it.” He teased, but was still serious. 

Severus smiled slightly at that. Tom and Lucius would do anything for him, and he was the same way. “No no, it’s not them for once actually. It was Dumbledore and Slughorn.” He said nervously, and when neither men replied he kept going. “On Thursday evening I was called into the Headmasters office and when I walked in Slughorn was there. I sat down and waited for one of them to explain what was going on. Dumbledore started off, saying he had concerns. I was confused because I’m not failing anything and I’m not doing anything wrong. Then he proceeds to tell me how he had heard that I was pursuing two wizards who may be dark. He told me that you both were feeding me lies. He had this evil twinkle in his eye. Like he was trying to make me blow up and do something bad. Then that joke of a head of house starts going on about how I am young and impressionable. Then he had the audacity to say you two were manipulating me. It took everything in me not to curse them both. I want out of there. I’ve taken my NEWTS, so there is no point in staying, so just get me out of there.”

Tom was pissed. The joke of a Headmaster insulted and put these horrible things into his lover's head. Tom and Lucius would never manipulate or feed Severus lies. They loved him very much. Tom nodded and looked over at Lucius and Severus. “I will be back boys, stay here and don’t cause any trouble.” Tom said. He kissed them both on the check before grabbing a nicer robe and making an exit.

Severus looked over a Luce. “He’s going to go yell at Dumbledore isn’t he?” Severus said nervously. Sure he didn’t care that much, but didn’t want Tom or Lucius to get in trouble. Lucius didn’t need to work for a living, his family had “old money” so to put it but he still did. He was currently one of the youngest members to sit on The Wizengamot and was easily working his way up in The Ministry. Severus didn’t want to mess that up for him. Tom on the other hand was working on improving wizarding society, except people kept skewing his views and Severus didn’t want to make that worse. Both men were also getting well versed in the laws. Lucius was actually doing some stuff in the muggle world as well as in the magical world to get a law degree. (I’ll come to this in the notes)

Lucius smirked, “Don’t worry a hair on your head love, Tom is going to set some things straight.” He said gently and pulled Severus close, shushing him gently before he could talk once more. “It isn’t going to mess anything up, I promise. If anything this will get us some much needed attention. Dumbledore may be Chief Warlock, but he has a very skewed look on things. Like creature laws and other things relating to muggle raised wizarding children. We want to change those positions along with some curriculum.” Lucius explained “Now, let's just cuddle and take a nap. Tom will probably be home for lunch. What should we have?” He asked Sev with a smile as he ran his fingers through the man's black hair. 

Severus relaxed a bit, but was still worried. He thought for a second and smiled “Potato soup with bacon bits in it sounds really good. Can we have that with some rolls? I know it is kind of a heavy lunch but it just sounds so good.” He said with a blush.

Lucius nodded with a smile. “Of course love. Anything you want and besides, Tom and I want to fatten you up. You would look adorable with a chubby belly.” He said as he kissed Severus gently. They both got comfy in bed, Luce telling a house elf what they wanted for lunch, and to wake them up when it was ready. Soon both men were fast asleep and snuggled close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay, I am going to end this chapter here. I will also quickly explain the law stuff. So I know there aren’t lawyers in the wizarding world, but I personally think Luce would make a decent one. Anyway this will play into later chapters when they deal with adopting Harry as well as when it comes to changing policies and stuff. So Lucius having a law degree makes sense to me. Anyway I love it when you guys comment, so as always I appreciate feedback!//


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hi everybody!I am such a simp for Alan Rickman. I was watching a movie with him in it and thought I was going to cry at his beauty. Such a lovely man. Also sorry for not updating sooner, life has been a bit hectic. I thinking about changing my major so a lot of planning and such has been happening.//

Tom was livid. That excuse of a headmaster had made his Severus feel bad and he was going to make the man very aware that he has issues with it. Tom quickly apperated outside the grounds and made his way to the castle. He quickly got in and first made his way to Slughorn's office. He knocked on the door and smirked when the man opened it.

Slughorn, unaware that it wasn't a student coming to talk to him opened the door with a smile “Can I-” he started off and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was Tom. 

Tom just smirked “Hi, I’m here on behalf of Severus. I don’t want to make a scene, so please go back inside quietly.” he said with a growl.

Horace rather quickly stepped back into his office, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Tom. “If you try anything I’ll have you arrested!” He shouted, keeping his wand pointed at Tom's chest.

Tom just chuckled and quickly disarmed Horace with the use of some wandless magic. “How cute.” He said with a smirk. “I’m not here to hurt you, even if you do deserve it. I’m here to talk to you about the unacceptable things you said to my lover. Who very much is the consenting age and a legal adult. You are a pathetic excuse of a professor and an adult. Not to mention a horrible head of house. Sitting here watching Severus get bullied by his peers and not stepping in. You should be fired.” He said in a harsh tone. He would be saving his yelling for the headmaster. “Now, what is the password to the headmaster's office. I know that old coot changes it every week, so either you give it to me or I will force it out of you.” He growled out

Slughorn stood there for a second before nodding “I-It’s lemon sherbet.” He stuttered out before watching Tom storm out of his office. He quickly shut and locked his office door. He went over to the floo and floo called Albus, warning him about Tom.

When Tom got to Dumbledore’s office he was surprised to find that the door opened without him saying the password. He then realized Slughorn had probably warned him. He walked in and got up to the man's office “I see you were expecting me.” He growled out

“Ah Tom, how nice to see you. Lemon drop?” The old man asked, not seeming nervous at all.

“No thank you. I am here on behalf of Severus-” Tom started but was rather quickly interrupted by the older wizard.

“Ahh yes Severus. I had a conversation with him on Thursday. You see Tom he is rather clearly being manipulated by you and Lucius. Severus has great potential, and I do not want you ruining that. You have always been evil Tom and quite frankly you’ve messed up a bit of my plans.” The older man said with an evil twinkle in his eye. 

Tom was very angry. “HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!” he shouted. “Severus will be taken out of Hogwarts. He has completed his NEWTS and will be taking on becoming an potions mastery. As for you…” he growled out. “You are a disgrace to the wizarding community! All these laws and decrees that you are helping pass is bad for our community! Not letting people affected by lycanthropy be functioning members of society! That also goes for any other creatures! Not to mention you aren’t turning a blind eye to the muggle raised wizard who are being abused by their families! You let it happen to me and Severus!” He shouted at the man. Tom was livid. “Severus will be back tonight to grab his things. I will be with him and if you try anything I will hex you.” he growled out before storming out of the office. He quickly got outside the ground and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He knew Severus and Lucius would still be taking their nap so he went to join them. He took off his robes and laid behind Severus, shushing him gently when he stirred. Tom drifted off a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A little bit of a shorter chapter. But anyway as always thanks for reading and I always appreciate the feedback and comments :)//


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hello again. I shall spoil you all with a second update for today. I am watching Harry Potter, so I am very much in the mood to write some more. Also, we may be doing a little skip, just to speed things up. The year is 1978. Draco and Harry were both born in 1980 so I will be skipping to then. I also will probably be doing a small one to 1981. We all know what happens then, but no spoilers from me. I don’t think I will be doing smut, just because I am terrible at writing it. I’ll spare you those scenes xD//

Severus awoke when the house elf popped in to tell them lunch was ready. He sat up with a yawn and smiled when he saw Tom was back. He had heard him come in but was half asleep, so he didn’t really acknowledge it. “So how did it go? You didn’t hex anyone right?” he asked nervously. 

Tom chuckled as he got out of bed. “No love, I didn’t hex or curse anyone. I really thought about it but I didn’t” he said with a smile

Lucius laughed “Mmm, such a gentleman. Not hexing or cursing anyone.” He teased as he got out of bed as well. “Let’s go eat some lunch then I am assuming we have to go get Sev’s stuff?”

Tom nodded “Yes, and we will be going with him. I am not taking any chances.” he said softly.

Severus nodded at that. “Sounds fine to me. Let's go eat, I am starving.” He said with a smile. They all headed downstairs and enjoyed some lunch. After lunch they headed to Hogwarts. They ended up getting Severus’s stuff without a hitch. Just a few stares more or less. Not even James and his little gang said anything. 

\--Time skip to 1980, just after Draco is born--

A brief description of events before we get into this time skip. Severus is earning his potions mastery. I do plan on having him start his teaching in 1981, like it is canon and what not. We will get to that when it comes to it though. As I was saying, Severus is earning his potions mastery. Draco was born June 5th 1980. Lucius carried him to full term, Tom and Severus spoiling him along the way. James and Severus have somewhat made up so he and Lily are once again friends. Luce is still wary of them and Tom hasn’t really informed them on his “movement”. Although Remus has become good friends with Tom after hearing his views on how he wants to change the creature laws. Sirius is still wary as well, but goes along with his boyfriend, Remus.

Now onto Tom's “movement”. Here are some of the things he wants to change. He has somewhat of a gathering. Regulus, Barty Crouch Jr, Peter. Your usual death eater crowd except most of them aren’t bad and they aren’t called death eaters. No death eater raids or anything like that. In fact Tom has taken to trying to change wizarding laws with muggle raised wizards. He wants them to be introduced into the wizarding world much early. So they aren’t so taken aback when they first arrive. Also so they know at least some wizarding basics as well. He also again wants to change some creature laws. So werewolves aren't so outcast in the world. They are allowed to have jobs, and be a normal person in society. They still must keep themselves and others safe when they shift for the full moon. Finally he wants to change so that the wizarding children of muggles are checked up on more often. He doesn’t want to see children become victims of abuse like he and Severus were, even though Severus' mom was a witch. Now back on with our story. 

It was a few weeks after Lucius had given birth, and all three men were slowly getting used to having a baby around the house. They all loved Draco very much. Lucius was currently snoozing on the couch while Tom had the baby. Severus was working on his mastery work so that is why Tom was on baby duty. He was currently feeding Draco while conducting a meeting. He was going on about plans with what they would be trying to do at the ministry. Tom had gotten himself somewhat of a following. People were rather aware as to what was happening and what all he was trying to do. 

Harry was then born in July. Sirius was deemed the godfather. Severus was there for the birth as he and Lily had become good friends again. He was one of the first people to hold Harry. He was hoping for him and Draco to become good friends. For a while life was good. Severus had somehow managed to convince Dumbledore to let him teach for the upcoming school year in 1981. They had Draco’s first birthday, and the little boy absolutely loved it. Draco adored dragons and he and Harry often played together. Then they celebrated Harry’s birthday when it came around. Harry adored cats and enjoyed making a mess of himself with the cake. 

First term started at Hogwarts. It was hard at first for the three men to manage taking care of Draco while they all somewhat worked, but they did make it work. Severus came home at the end of the days, getting Draco from either the Potters or from Remus when he occasionally visited. Then all at once, everything seemed to go wrong. 

November 1st happened. Sirius was accused of blowing up 12 muggles. Dumbledore made it so the man had no trial. He was just sent straight to Azkaban. Sirius, of course, didn't do what he was accused of. Lucius was trying his best at getting the man a fair trial, but was coming up empty. Then that dreaded night happened. Halloween of 1981. Peter, of all people, that little rat. Except, no one knew it at first. Dumbledore of course was the first to accuse Tom of this. The worst of all was poor little Harry. He was given to the Dursely’s. Since Lily and James had no wills written out, and Sirius was in Azkaban, Harry was given to the Dursleys. Remus was just beside himself. First Sirius was taken away, and then he couldn’t even take Harry because he was a werewolf. 

Severus was pacing back and forth in Tom’s study. “We have to get him back Tom! Petunia hates magic! That poor boy is going to be hurt! He is not even going to get a childhood!” Severus said, sounding panicked. They needed Harry. He needed a proper childhood. 

Tom got up and hugged Severus gently. Lucius rubbed the man's back as well. They had put Remus on baby duty since the man had been upset about Harry. The second best thing they could do was to let him watch Draco, under the other watchful eye of Regulus of course. “Love just sit down and relax. We will get him back, you just need to breathe okay. You seem to have forgotten that me and Lucius have extensive knowledge of the law system, as well as Lucius' influence in the ministry.” He said softly

Tom turned back to his followers. He had called a meeting once he had first heard of the new. None of his followers had a clue as to who did it, but Peter hadn’t shown up and that was rather odd. He was Tom's “most loyal” follower after all. Personally Severus and Lucius didn’t like the man. Even if the other marauders had redeemed themselves. Tom quickly dismissed his followers and somehow managed to get Severus in bed and asleep. He and Lucius got Draco to sleep before joining Severus in bed. Tom knew it was going to be a long process in getting Harry, but they could do it. All Tom needed was Sirius out of Azkaban and people from the ministry besides Luce on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay my friends. If anyone is wondering about Peter, he is very much dead. Harry does have his scar but it isn’t a horcrux or anything like that. Peter didn’t roll that way. His loyalties lied with dumbledore. I figured I would reveal that now. Anyway as always I love the comments and feedback. Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes if there are any. No beta so we die like men lol//


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I am back everyone. I was camping this last week so a tad bit of a late update. I feel like I always update on Wednesdays. Also I realized that I put November the 1st before the night of Halloween, and I am sorry about that. I don’t know what I was thinking when I wrote that part. Anyways enjoy the next chapter! It may be a bit short but it is just somewhat of a filler to get some things rolling.//

It had taken a couple weeks, but they finally had come up with a plan to pressure the ministry into a hearing for Sirius. Lucius was a very persistent man and Fudge had finally given in. The man was pretty weak, at least in Tom’s opinion. He hated fudge a lot, and so did a lot of others, especially the people that creature laws affected. Lucius had come rushing into the study, in the middle of the meeting when Fudge had finally agreed to give Sirius a trial using veritaserum. 

“TOM.” Lucius shouted as he was running in, not caring if he was interrupting. This was some rather important progress, and would also hopefully lead them to getting Harry, because the ministry wouldn’t let Remus take him, and most likely wouldn’t let Sirius take care of Harry either. They all knew that Lily would want Severus to have Harry if Remus and Sirius couldn’t have him. She wouldn’t want her son going to Petunia and her oaf of a husband. 

Tom looked up at his frantic husband. “Yes? Is everything okay? Shouldn’t you be at-” he stopped when Lucius shushed him mid sentence. ‘The audacity of this man’ Tom had that to himself with a small smile.

“Tom I need you to shut the hell up, I have some important news, really really important news.” He said, bouncing slightly “Fudge agreed to a trial with veritaserum for Sirius!” He practically shouted. 

Remus stood up from where he was. “He-He did?” He whispered. Remus had tears in his eyes. Even though it had maybe been a month, it had felt like a lifetime since he had seen his lover. Remus ran over to Lucius and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much Lucius.” He said softly. 

Lucius smiled and hugged Remus back, pulling away when the man let go. “No problem Remus. Sirius doesn’t deserve to be in there. This is all Dumbledore's fault. I don’t understand how that man works so fast. The trial is in 2 days. It is open to the public as well, so we all need to get there early, just in case something goes wrong. Although Tom and Severus need to stay here with Draco, I feel it is not safe for them to be there.” Lucius said turning to Tom.

Tom nodded. “I’m okay with that and Sev will be happy to stay home with Draco and I.” Tom said before going back to the meeting and finishing up with his people. They were trying to spread their views and gain followers. They were hitting it big with the wizards who were banned from different things because of creature laws. 

Two days seemed to take forever to pass but it was finally the day of the trial, and it was already tense, even though the trial hadn’t started. Lucius was going to try and speak on behalf of Sirius if needed, but hopefully since the man would be under veritaserum it would be short and simple. The court was packed full of people. Some from Dumbledore’s “side” of things and then Tom’s followers were there as well. It had been decided that Remus wouldn’t be in the room, in case anything would be brought against him for being there. Everyone was speaking quietly and a hush fell over the room when Sirius was led in. (Also note that even though Albus is Chief Warlock at the moment he isn’t leading the trial because conflict of interest)

He was shackled (and put in that cage thing that was in the Goblet of Fire movie, but they failed to give it a name.) Even though the man had only been in Azkaban for maybe a month, he looked terrible. They had really done a number on Sirius while he was in there. Sirius was administered the veritaserum and the trail began.

Fudge began the trial. “The date is December 2nd, 1981. Time is 11:15 am and this is the trial of Sirius Black for the murder of 12 muggles and using magic out in the open. Veritaserum has been administered and I will now ask some basic questions to make sure it is in effect.” he stated and turned to Sirius. “Please state your full name and date of birth.”

“Sirius Orion Black. November the 3rd, 1959.” Sirius replied promptly, searching the crowd for Remus, hoping that the man had his godson. He missed Harry dearly. He was aching to see the happy little boy that looked so much like James but with Lily’s eyes. Everything had happened all at once, and he didn’t even know what had happened to Harry.

Fudge nodded to confirm the information and went on with his next questions. “Can you tell me what happened leading up to the event of November the 1st?” 

Sirius took a deep breath and let the veritaserum do its job, he was innocent after all. “Well, you see I was mourning the loss of my two dear friends Lily and James the night of the 31st. I had gone off by myself, not wanting to be around Remus. Lily and James had spent the evening in with Harry, because we took him trick or treating the night before. That is a muggle tradition Lily enjoyed and wanted to pass it on to Harry. Originally I was going to a Halloween party, but I got the news around 9:30 before I could leave. I know I am Harry’s godfather, but the aurors were going to have him checked out at first, and Lucius had assured me that he would handle some things so I could mourn and that I could get Harry on the 1st..” Sirius explained, taking a few breaths to steady himself. He continued on. “I don’t remember the rest of the night to be honest, but I knew I made it back to my house. I ended up falling asleep, and the next thing I know I have Aurors breaking down my door and arresting me for the murder of 12 muggles, and I did not do that. I would never do that, especially since I was supposed to get my godson that day. Why would I go blow people up and risk Harry going to some random family.” He said as there were audible gasps and shouting in the crowd.

Lucius smirked slightly, knowing they had this in the bag. Lucius cleared his throat “Excuse me Minister Fudge, but I believe Sirius Black here is a free man, and that he petitions for custody of his godson right away.” Lucius said, looking toward Sirius who nodded his head. 

The Minister silenced everyone and nodded “Well, I think that is all the evidence we need. Sirius Orion Black you have been cleared of all charged and you are a freeman. You will be compensated for the false charges against and will be taken to see a healer immediately. We will also start the paperwork for him petitioning for custody of his godson. We will meet at a later date to discuss things.” Fudge declared and waved his wand. Sirius was free of chains and released from that cage thing. 

Sirius ran towards Lucius and hugged him, not caring if he got the man dirty, he was free thanks to him. “Thank you so much Lucius. Where is Remus? More importantly, where have they taken Harry?” He asked as he was led to a more private room where he would be checked over by a healer. 

Lucius held up a hand so the man would stop talking. “I’ll bring Remus in and explain everything when we get back to the manor, okay? Right now we need to focus on getting you healthy.” Lucius said gently. He waited until Sirius had responded with an okay and went to get the man's lover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I’ll end that chapter here for now. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will have Remus and Sirius reuniting. Much hugs and kisses. As always I love it when you all comment and I appreciated the feedback and all the love that you guys give :)//


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of an update last week. Election stuff had me all sorts of stressed out so have a Sunday update instead of a Wednesday update. I hope you all enjoy it. Also I feel like I say this every week but this chapter might just be a bit of a filler chapter and short. It will include some fluff though so enjoy that.//

Sirius was waiting patiently in the room that Lucius had taken him to. He knew the man was going to go get Remus but he was so nervous that this was all a dream. That he was going to wake back up in his cold bare cell back in Azkaban. Sirius shivered a bit as he thought about it and pinched himself to make sure he really wasn’t dreaming. Sirius then started to think about Remus. Sure it had only been a month or so, but that was a month without seeing his lover. Would the man even love him anymore? Had Sirius really messed up the only good thing in his life? Two of his best friends were dead, and he didn’t even have his godson. Sirius looked up when he heard the door open. He looked up to meet Remus’s light brown eyes. He held his breath, not sure what the man would do.

When Remus met Sirius’s gray eyes he ran and hugged his lover tightly “Sirius I missed you so much.” He whimpered softly “and you need a shower.” He teased softly but kept hugging his best friend and lover. He had ached for Sirius while the man was locked up. He messed waking up to the man humming softly while he showered. He missed the looks Sirius would give him while he was showering or doing anything really. Most of all he missed the man's voice. It was so lovely and was like music to Remus’s ears. 

Sirius held the man close “I thought you would hate me Remi.” He whispered softly and relaxed a bit.

“Oh Siri, I could never hate you.” Remus said softly and pulled away from the man with a smile. He turned towards Lucius when he heard the man start to talk.

“I’ll let you too catch up while I talk to Fudge about filing paperwork to get Harry back from those dreaded muggles. I will come back to get you two when I am finished and we can floo back to Malfoy Manor to discuss what that paperwork entails to take Harry. After that you two can go back home. I am sure Sirius would love to take a shower and sleep in his bed. Also get some real food. You are more than welcome to shower at our house and eat dinner with us, but that is up to you.” Lucius said. He nodded to the two men before walking out to go deal with Fudge. 

Sirius and Remus started to catch up, Remus telling his lover how Dumbledore just took Harry before any of them could do anything. The men easily fell into a conversation, but both got startled when about 20 minutes later and angry Lucius came storming back into the room. 

Remus frowned “what happened? Please tell me they aren’t locking Sirius back up.” He said, sounding panicked.

Lucius shook his head no and let out a frustrated sigh. “They won’t let Sirius take Harry back and by they I mean Dumbledore somehow convinced Fudge that Siris wasn't stable or sane enough to care for the boy. Not to mention he brought up the fact that you and Sirius live together. Since you are affected by Lycanthropy Remus, they don’t want you to have custody of Harry either. It’s all bullshit!” Lucius said, sounding furious. 

Sirius frowned when he heard what Lucius said. “How are we going to get Harry back? We can’t leave him with those muggles. They are terrible people.” He said, sounding panicked. 

Lucius held a hand up to stop Sirius. “Just take a deep breath and calm down. We will think of something I promise. I’m sure we have enough evidence or some sort of paper saying something about the care of Harry should something have happened. I’ll make a visit to Gringotts and see if they have anything. I could also go to Amelia Bones to see if she can do anything. She helps out with child welfare, or the lack there of I should say, in the wizarding world. Now how about we get out of this dreaded place.” He mumbled

Sirius and Remus both nodded. They left the ministry and returned to Malfoy Manor. From there Remus and Sirius went on their way to go home. Lucius sighed softly as they left and went to Tom with a sigh. 

Tom looked up when Lucius walked in. “Hey love. How did it all go?” He asked as Luce sat down. 

“Well it was going great. Black is free, but they won’t grant him custody of Harry. Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that Black wasn’t stable enough to care for Harry and since Lupin is affected by Lycanthropy he can’t have custody of Harry, so we need to figure something out. We need a better form of a child welfare system. A magical child should not have been placed with muggles. I mean with muggleborns I know it is different, but we know Potter is magical.” He said with a sigh. 

Tom nodded “I know love. Hopefully we can change that. We have somewhat of a case for this change considering Sev was sent back to his parents, who abused him and I was sent back to the damn orphanage during the London Blitz. I know at least 15 of my classmates who never came back to Hogwarts when that was going on. We will get it changed Lucius. For now why don’t you go change and relax a bit before dinner.” He told the blonde gently and kissed his cheek.

Lucius nodded, smiling a bit as he went to go change and lay down before dinner. He was trying to think of ways they could get Harry back, but right now his brain felt fried. He got back to the master bedroom and smiled when he saw Sev asleep with Draco asleep in the crib they had in the room. Lucius was happy to have his little family. He changed into some comfy pajamas and laid next to Severus, falling asleep next to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed and as always I love it when you leave feedback and comments :)//


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Since I neglected you guys last Wednesday, here is a Wednesday update or for me it is still Tuesday evening, but either way. Also we are time skipping a year, so Harry and Draco are now two. We are skipping simply because I am sure you all don’t really want to keep reading filler chapters. We shall get into the real stuff, I debated them not getting Harry until he was in first year, but realistically I don’t think it would take that long to get him. //

It had been a little over a year, but they were finally getting a trial set up to get Harry. It had taken a lot of work and countless trips to the banks and ministry. They had finally found some form of writing that stated Lily did not want Harry going to Petunia and that if Sirius and Remus were not able to care for the boy, she wanted Severus to do it. After fighting with the ministry, they had gotten a custody trial set up, so someone would be retrieving the Dursleys so they could get custody. Lucius was going to personally deliver the trial date and paperwork to the Dursleys. In fact that was what he was doing now. Sev and Tom were watching their adorable two year old. Draco was growing up rather nicely. He was walking and talking and had even tried to use the big boy potty by himself. It was rather cute, but right now Luce was focused on getting Harry. 

(Descriptions/mentions of abuse are about to happen in the next couple of chapters. I will put in when it ends. Tags have been updated to include the mentions of abuse )

Lucius smiled to himself as he knocked on the door of the Dursley house, hoping to maybe catch a glance of Harry to see how the little boy was doing. He looked up when a larger man opened the door. “What do you want!” He barked out.

Lucius frowned at the man's rudeness. “Hello, my name is Lucius Malfoy. I am here to inform you that there is going to be a custody hearing for Harry Potter.” He said, giving him the paperwork as well as the date. “Someone will come and get you to take you to this hearing. Please be ready before this person arrives and be prepared with anything you feel you may need for this case.” He informed the man. 

Vernon frowned “Why do you want that little freak in the first place? He is good for nothing but stress relief!” He growled out, going to slam the doors in the man's face.

Before Vernon could do anything Lucius had put his hand on the door and shoved him out of the way, barging into the house. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the large man, and the women who had come out of the kitchen. “You are going to tell me where the child is now, or I will curse you.” he growled out. He was going to send this man to Azkaban, even if it was the last thing he did. 

Harry meanwhile, was in the cupboard under the stairs crying silently. He had heard the rucas and was really hoping somebody would come save him soon. He was so achy and hungry. Not to mention he missed his uncles. He somewhat remembered Sirius and Remus. He also remembered his friend. Harry didn’t know his name, but he remembered that he liked dragons. Harry hiccuped a bit and silently hoped the man would find him and not give up. 

Vernon gulped slightly as he looked at the blonde man. “If you take that freak of a boy, we aren’t taking him back ever!” he shouted at the man. “Now get that stupid stick out of my face!” he shouted

Lucius snarled at the man and lowered his wand. “If you give custody of Harry to now, he will never be coming back. Just sign these papers.” he said and pulled out the ones he needed. He had them drawn up just in case the Durselys didn’t want to fight for Harry, and it was clear that they didn’t want the poor boy. Vernon easily signed the paperwork and went over to the cupboard. He unlocked all the locks and opened the door.

“Here is the freak. Take him and get the hell out of my house now. I never want to see you again.” he growled 

Harry whimpered a bit as the door was opened. He looked out, wondering if he was finally free from these awful people. He jumped back a bit when he saw the blonde man kneel down in front of his cupboard. Harry stared at the man nervously, hoping he was a nice man. 

Lucius frowned when he saw the state Harry was in. The poor boy was small, and clearly malnourished. Lucius also noted the boy must have not been changed often enough judging by the many stains on his pants. (After this sentence there aren’t any more mentions/descriptions of abuse) “Hi sweetie.” Lucius said gently, trying his best not to scare the too small boy. “My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am here to take you away from this awful place.” He said gently and held his arms out for the boy. “Why don’t you come out here? I could use a nice big hug, and you seem like you give good hugs.” He said gently, hoping that could coax the boy out of the cupboard. 

Harry stared at the blonde man. He seemed nice and like he didn’t want to hurt. Harry nodded and slowly made his way to the man. Eventually he found himself being held close by the other man. He smiled a bit, feeling safe in Lucius arms. ‘Lucius, he said his name is Lucius’ Harry thought to himself as he looked up at him. “I-I go away?” He asked nervously

Lucius’s heart broke when he heard Harry talk. He sounded so small and scared. Lucius nodded, “Yep, we are going far far away from this place. You are never coming back here Harry. I promise. You are going to come live with my husbands and I. We have a son that is your age. His name is Draco.” He said gently as he made his way out of the house. There wasn’t anything worth keeping in that cupboard. Just some broken crayons and a ratty old blanket. Lucius knew it wasn’t Harry’s baby blanket because Remus had it. He rubbed the little boys back as he made his way to the apparition point. “Okay Harry what I am about to do may feel a bit funny to your tummy, but I got you.” He said gently

Harry nodded nervously and held onto the man tightly. Harry felt a funny feeling in his tummy but when he looked around again they were outside this huge house. Harry squirmed a bit, feeling dizzy. He laid his head on Lucius' chest as the man quickly made his way into the house. Harry needed medical attention sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay friends, that's all for now. As always I love your comments and feedback. Hope you enjoyed!//


	9. Not an update

Hi everybody. I just kind of got some upsetting news so I will not be updating this week or next week. I'm sorry but I just need a little bit of time. But an update is coming, I promise. Anyway I hope you have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and I love you all :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hi everybody! I hope you all had a good thanksgiving if you celebrate it. Thank you for all the kind words, I really appreciate it :) Enjoy the update! Sorry if they are late, it's leading into finals week for me so I’ve been extra busy.//

Lucius quickly rushed inside with Harry in his arms. He had casted a spell on the boy so he would fall asleep. He was very skinny and was bruised up badly, but otherwise the boy wasn’t in any serious danger. He quickly ran upstairs shouting for his husbands, not caring if he woke draco at the moment. He would snuggle and love on his little one once he knew Harry was getting the help that he needed.

Severus had heard his husband shouting and frowned when he walked into their bedroom holding a rather small looking boy. Tom had the same expression on his face as well. 

“Lucius what is going in, what happened?” He asked with a frown. “Who is that? D-Don’t tell me that is Harry.” he said with a whimper. This couldn’t be Harry. He was so small and hurt. The poor boy was so skinny and much too small for a two year old. He stood to get a better look at the boy. He gasped a bit when he saw that it was Harry. He would recognized those eyes anywhere.

Lucius hugged the boy close. “H-his relatives gave him up just like that. C-could you and Tom please work on him. I need to get to the ministry and report this, as well as file the paperwork.” he said shakily 

Tom stood and gently took Harry. “We will fix him right up Luce. Go do what you need to and when you get back why don’t you go on a walk with Draco. To calm those nerves of yours.” He said, cradling the sleeping boy close. He watched Luce leave and they got started on Harry.

By the time Lucius got back to the manor they had fixed Harry up. The boy had been given a bath, put in a fresh diaper because it was clear that hadn’t cared to change Harry much. He had been given potions and bruise salve. He was sleeping soundly in Severus’s arms. Luce had gone to collect Draco so they could go for their little walk. He got the boy from his nursery. He hugged Draco close, rubbing his back. “Hi Dragon.” he cooed, using the nickname he has for Draco. “Let’s go for a little walk, Papa wants to talk to you.” he said softly and carried Draco outside.

Draco giggled a bit, leaning into his Papa, playing with his blonde hair. He looked up at Lucious when he said his name “Yes papa?” He asked with a bright smile. 

Lucius smiled down at him. He loved Draco so much. He hugged him a bit closer before speaking. “How do you feel about having a brother? Harry is going to be living with us from now on.” He said softly. Draco had been asking about the boy a lot lately, since they hadn’t gotten to play in awhile. 

Draco squealed in excitement “Yay! C-Can we go see?” he asked excitedly, wanting to go see his new brother right now.

Lucius smiled at his little dragon's excitement and made his way back towards the manor and up to the bedroom. He smiled and walked in with Draco, cooing when he saw Severus asleep with Harry snuggled into his chest. “Be quiet Draco. Momma and brother are sleeping.” he said softly to him.

Draco nodded with a smile and happily went to sit in between his daddy and momma. He looked over at Harry in awe, like he was a brand new baby. Luce smiled when he saw Draco was settled between Tom and Sev. He went to go change into some comfier clothes, relaxing now that he knew both his boys were happy and safe. He knew life was about to get a little more hectic, but certainly didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay that is all for now. I know that one was a bit shorter but I have plans for this next chapter, so get ready. As always I love your guys comments and feedback, so feel free to leave any!//


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates last week. I had finals and such for school and I worked that weekend. Also if you are getting this on a Thursday instead of Wednesday, that's because I had a math and psychology final on Wednesday, but I am officially done with my first term of college. Hopefully now these updates will be on a weekly basis for a while since I don’t start back up until like the middle of January. Also I had someone comment about Sev being called momma since he is a male. Personally I see sev as a momma bear, but also in the rp I have going that this I am basing this fic off of, Sev originally gave birth to draco, but I changed it up. Also we have OC’s in that rp, so there is a fourth father figure, and I know not everyone likes OC’s in fanfic, so I haven’t included them, also they aren’t originally my characters. Anyways sorry for the long author's notes, let's get started with this chapter. I did do another skip to first year, so we can really get things going.//

Harry was nervous for his first day of school. Sure he knew the teachers already, perks of being a teacher's kid, but quite frankly he understood why his parents wanted the headmaster gone. He had tried too many times to get Harry back to the Dursleys, or in other people's care. Not to mention he always made a fuss about his Mom coming home to visit them. Luckily his parents weren’t making him ride the train. He hated big crowds, and everyone stared. It had been huge news in the Wizarding World when it was told that the Malfoy’s adopted him. Harry honestly didn’t understand the big deal. They had never used him or anything. In fact he loved his family, and they even got him such nice things, even though he wasn’t their real kid. Pansy reminded him of that all the time. He hated pansy, but Blaise and Theo were pretty nice. He didn’t much care for Crabbe and Goyle, but they were helpful when anybody bullied or was rude to Harry. 

He looked up when Tom came in to see if he was ready. Harry had his robes on and was ready to floo to his parents quarters. Lucius had taken up a job this year as well. He was teaching a course to muggle raised wizards about wizarding traditions and such. It was a class you took up through your 7th year, each year focusing on different topics that muggle raised wizard might not know about the wizarding world. He had gotten approved through the ministry, and even though Dumbledore wasn’t happy about it, he had allowed it. “I’ll go get Draco.” he said softly to his dad and made his way to Dracos room. He knocked on the door “Hey, it is time to go Dray. Hurry up.” he said with a smile, and giggled when Draco opened the door. “You are really going to wear your hair like that?” he teased

“Oh shut up! Mom said it looked nice, and besides at least my hair doesn’t poof out everywhere all the time. You look like you just woke up.” he said with a smirk and shoved Harry slightly.

Harry giggled at that and the boys made their way downstairs. Once they got downstairs they said goodbye to Tom, since he couldn’t come, and they flooed into Lucius and Severus quarters. They made their way to the great hall, and Harry and Draco waited for the first years to arrive so they could be sorted. Harry was nervous to be sorted, but his parents told him that no matter where he went, they would still be proud of him. Harry watched as the first years piled in, and he and Draco went to join them. 

Harry was standing there, minding his business when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He knew it wasn’t Draco, because Draco never nudged him that hard. He turned with an annoyed look on his face to see a boy with red hair. “What?” He asked softly, but still sounded angry. 

“Your Harry Potter!” The boy said softly, but sounded amazed. Harry had no clue how the boy had come to this conclusion, but then realized his scar must have been showing. 

Harry frowned at the kid “it’s Malfoy, and please leave me alone, I am trying to watch.” he said rather harshly. He grabbed Draco’s arm softly, and moved them away from the rather rude boy. After they had moved, Draco’s name had been called. He watched his brother walk up to the sorting hat, and before it could barely even touch his head, it shouted out Slytherin. Harry looked up at the teachers table, and saw his mom and dad smiling as they clapped. He gulped slightly as his name was called out next. He slowly made his way up to the stool and sat down. He took a deep breath as the hat was placed on his head. It felt like centuries before the hat called out Slytherin. Harry let out a big breath as he looked back at his parents, both smiling and clapped for him as well. He made his way over to his house table, and sat next to Draco, smiling as others in his house congratulated him. 

The rest of the sorting went on, and thankfully that red headed boy wasn’t sorted into their house. Dumbledore gave a speech after all was said and done, which Harry didn’t listen to and the feast began. As Harry gathered food on his plate and looked over at Draco. “So who exactly was that red headed boy, I didn’t quite catch his name.” He asked Draco

Draco scoffed slightly. “That was a Weasley. Why? Was he bothering you?” he asked sounding concerned

Harry quickly shook his head no. “He just kind of nudged and said I was Harry Potter. I corrected him and said it was Malfoy before I grabbed you arm and moved.” He said to Draco

Draco nodded, not saying anything else and started eating, but was going to mention something to his parents. He didn’t want Harry to be bothered by this kid. He treated Harry like a little brother, and didn’t like when he was upset or sad. Harry was a shy kid, and Draco knew he hated the attention he got because of who exactly he was. They finished up their dinner with no more issues and both boys knew that they would soon be taken to the common rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay that is all for now. I hope you all enjoyed! As always I love your comments and feedback!//


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas or holidays. Whatever you celebrate I hope it went well. Sorry for the lack of updates last week. I picked up a few shifts at work and then Christmas happened and then I worked last weekend. I hope you all enjoy this week's update. It may be a bit short cause I’m still thinking of some ideas, so if there is anything you wanna see in the story, let me know!//

Draco and Harry made their way to the common room, but were pretty much familiar with the castle since Severus was their father. Most of the upper students knew Harry and Draco because on the weekends they would visit when they were younger. They listened to Severus’s spiel on how the house was big on unity and all that stuff. Harry and Draco had heard it all before so they really started listening when Severus started talking about study times. 

“Study groups will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings from after dinner till 9:00. I’ll be down on Wednesday nights, and my husband Lucius will be here to help on Friday nights. I have office hours from after dinner till about 8:30 besides those Wednesday nights since I will be here for the study groups. Office hours can be used for any issues you have regarding classes or anything else. I will also reserve those hours for meetings with students who might be failing classes. We can work together to make a plan and get those grades up. Also I do set bedtimes. I know it is silly, but everyone performs best if they are well rested. First through third years bedtimes are 9:30, fourth and fifth years are 10:00 and sixth years are 10:30. Seventh years don’t have one, just be in the common rooms by the set curfew the headmaster mentioned this evening. Prefects will enforce bedtimes. That doesn’t mean you have to be asleep by the times I said, but just be ready for bed and in the rooms. Girls dorms are on the left and boys on the right. If you need the hospital wing after curfew Madam Pomfrey does inform me who goes down and what time if it is after curfew, so you won’t get in trouble. If you do go out after curfew, don’t get caught or there will be consequences. One last thing before I set you all free to go. I know some of you may take medication or nutrition potions. I will have those, so at breakfast just come up to me and I will give you them. That is all for this evening. Please go to your dorms and get ready for bed. It is good to be well rested for the first day of school. I will also pass out schedules tomorrow morning.” Severus finished, and left the common room with a swoop of his billowy robes. 

Harry giggled a bit and turned to Draco. “He can be so dramatic.” he said softly to his brother as they made their way to the rooms. Draco and Harry had a room with Blaise and Theo. Also on the weekends Severus had given them the option to stay in his and Lucius’s quarters. Harry fully intended on doing that because he liked spending time with his parents. 

Draco smiled at his brother. “He has to be so people are scared of him. You know that.” He teased Harry as they both got ready for bed. Both boys ended up falling asleep rather quickly.

Meanwhile Severurs and Lucius were both getting ready for bed in their quarters. Severus turned to his husband. “Did you see that Weasley kid say something to Harry when the sorting was happening? I mean I don’t care who our kids are friends with, but Harry didn’t seem too happy by what he said.” Severus said, sounding a bit worried. 

Lucius shrugged a bit as he faced his husband. “Don’t worry about it too much Sev. If he was really bothered I think he or Draco would have told us. You know how people will tend to point out who he is. That may have happened. Let’s just relax and go to sleep.” He said softly to his husband. He gave him a kiss as they both laid down and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay that is all for now. The next update will be the first day of school for the boys. That may be delayed as well, just so you all know. I hope you all enjoyed! As always I love your comments and feedback.//


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hi everyone! So this is going to be the next week's update. So you all are getting an update tonight instead of Wednesday January 6th because I’ve picked up three shifts at work and I work the weekend. Then I have to leave on Sunday to travel. So there will be no update the week of the 11th. Then on the 19th I am back to college so after that the update schedule may be a bit rocky until I get into the flow of things with school once again. Also I love all the kind comments! They make my day!//

Harry and Draco both woke up a bit early so they could shower before their first day of school. They both got showered and dressed in their robes. They waited down in the common room for Blaise and Theo. Harry knew Pansy was going to take forever to get ready, so the boys left, knowing she would eventually arrive. The four boys arrived at breakfast and eventually Pansy arrived about 20 minutes later. 

She walked in and sat down next to Draco. “So has Professor Snape passed the schedules out yet?” She asked as she put some food on her plate. (Also I want to preface with the schedules. I just kinda googled first year schedules and went off that. Also I know Lucius has his classes that I mentioned in the previous chapter. The boys don’t have to take that since they are raised by wizarding parents.)

Harry shook his head no as he picked at his food. He was a nervous eater, so hadn’t eaten much breakfast. “Not yet Pansy. I imagine it’ll be soon. Since most of the Slytherin house is down here now.” Harry said loud enough for Pansy to hear as he took a sip of his juice. Pansy just nodded as she started to eat.

Draco turned to Harry and frowned a bit. “Are you sure you wanna keep picking at your food? You know dad or mom is going to get at you for not eating. You could go up and ask for a stomach soother if you want.” He said softly to his brother, not wanting to embarrass him or anything

Harry shook his head no. “I’ll be okay Draco, really.” He said to his brother. “They both know I am a nervous eater, pretty sure mom and dad knew this would happen.” He added before taking a small nibble of his toast. 

Meanwhile up at the teachers table, Lucius and Severus were having a quiet conversation about their two boys. “So, I ended up putting Harry and Draco in the same classes. I know how Draco can get when he isn’t around Harry. They will both benefit from it.” He said to Lucius

Lucius nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, noting Harry hadn’t eaten much, but didn’t say anything. “Sounds like a marvelous idea Severus. Good thinking.” He said smiling. “Well I am going to go prep for my first class. I’ll see you at lunch?” He asked his husband as he stood.

Severus smiled and nodded. “Have a good first day.” He said with a smile and watched his husband walk off. Severus then stood to go give his Slytherins their schedules. He handed out the schedules and answered any questions his house had before going down to the dungeons to prepare for his first class of the day. 

Harry and Draco both compared their schedules and smiled when they saw they had the same ones. Today (monday) they had Charms from 9-10, Herbology from 10-11, a break from 11-11:15, Potions from 11:15-1:15, lunch from 1:15-2, Defense Against the Dark Arts from 2-4, study hall from 4-6, dinner from 6-7, and then spare time from 7-9. 

Both boys then headed to their first classes which was Charms. It went pretty well, mostly just theory for the first day before any spell casting. Draco and Harry hadn’t been bothered by any one yet. Herbology pretty much went the same for them, but then potions happened. Harry and Draco sat up front, as both boys enjoyed potions, but also wanted to make sure they could see. They were talking softly about the charms homework, when that red head from the sorting last night walked in, complaining rather loudly about how he hated having to take potions with a bunch of snakes. Harry turned to glare at the boy, when the boy noticed him and basically ran towards the front to sit next to Harry. 

“I never got to introduce myself to you last night. The name’s Ron Weasley.” He said, holding his hand out for a handshake. 

Harry frowning, very much not liking the attitude of this boy, or should he say Ron had. Harry just nodded, not accepting the hand shake. “If you are just going to interrupt during this class please sit somewhere else, Ron. Draco and I would like to pay attention and not lose points.” Harry said sternly to Ron.

Ron frowned. “You should’ve been sorted into Gryffindor like your parents, not some slimy snake.” He said rather rudely, before going off to sit with some girl.

Harry frowned, but didn’t get a chance to say much in response as Snape dramatically walked in, with his billowy robes. For the rest of potions Harry didn’t really interact or pay much attention. They weren’t really brewing today, just learning how to prep ingredients and such. Severus had noticed something was up with his son and once class was over he cleared his throat. 

“Harry and Draco could he please stay after for just a second.” He said. Everybody cleared out and left for lunch as Harry and Draco stayed back. “So which one of you is going to tell me what happened before I entered the classroom.” Severus said sternly to both his boys as he stood in front of them.

Draco and Harry stood there for a second before finally Draco spoke up. “If you don’t tell him I will.” He said to Harry.

Harry groaned. “Okay fine. Ron Weasley happened. It was nothing really and I guess I was rude. He walked in complaining about taking potions with a bunch of snakes. He then saw me and ran to introduce himself, since I never gave him the chance to yesterday. He held out his hand for a handshake, I declined and said that if he was just going to interrupt during this class to sit somewhere else so Draco and I could pay attention and not lose points. He then said I should’ve been sorted into Gryffindor like my parents, and not some slimy snake.” Harry said quietly and looked down. “How does he even know who my parents are?” he said, sounding frustrated.

Severus frowned and sighed softly “Dumbledore probably. I know he meets with Molly. I’ll deal with it Harry. You two go to lunch. Harry, take this stomach soother please so you can actually eat. Also, me and dad, and your father are very proud of you two, no matter what. The hat puts you where it thinks you would best succeed, so you were meant to be in Slytherin Harry, despite who your parents were.” Snape said gently to Harry.

Harry blushed a bit and nodded. He took the stomach soother, and both boys headed off to lunch. Harry was feeling much better, so actually ate some lunch, talking to Blaise and Theo about the classes they had had so far. Severus had told Lucius about the little incident that occured in the potions classroom, and both men decided to have a chat with Dumbledore. The rest of the day pretty much went smoothly, and by the time dinner was over Harry felt pretty tired. Lucius had also talked to both boys privately during their study time and Harry was feeling a lot better after the quick hug and talk from Lucius.

After dinner the boys and Pansy went back to the common room to do some homework, all of them sitting in a group. Harry made sure to sit between Draco and Blaise, as he felt the safest between those two. He had a bit of a crush on Blaise, but tried his best to ignore it most of the time, because he wasn’t sure if the italian felt the same about him. Soon it was 9 and the boys went up to their room and got ready for bed. They all ended up falling asleep pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay that is all for now. After these notes I will include the boy’s full schedule if you are interested in seeing it. As always I hope you enjoyed, and I love the comments and feedback! Breaks/Meals: 7:30 to 9 breakfast, 11-11:15 first break, 1:15-2 lunch, 4-6 study hall, 6-7 dinner, 7-9 spare time. Monday: 9-10 charms, 10-11 herbology, 11:15-1:15 potions, 2-4 DADA. Tuesday: 9-11 transfiguration, 11:15-1:15 charms, 2-3 flying, 3-4 history of magic. Wednesday: 9-10 herbology, 10-11 transfiguration, 11:15-1:15 charms, 2-4 potions, 9pm-10pm Astronomy only on Wednesdays. Thursday: 9-11 history of magic, 11:15-1:15 transfiguration, 2-4 DADA. Friday: 9-10 charms, 10-11 history of magic, 11:15-1:15 herbology, 2-4 potions//


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello everyone! I have returned and am here for a quick lil update. So I have decided to make Lockhart the DADA teacher. I was gonna throw him in, in the last chapter, but I forgot too. So he will make an appearance in this chapter. Also please note that this story is still on wattpad, just without author's notes and now under the account -SlytherinPrince- I changed my account name.//

To say Lucius and Severus were upset was an understatement. They were both angry. First off with the problems Harry seemed to already be having, but with a teacher as well. Gilderoy Lockhart. That fool had been given the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. In Severus’s opinion the man didn’t deserve that position and was a fraud. Lucius felt the same. Both men were making their way to the Headmaster's office. Severus had also already sent a letter to Tom, but hadn’t said much besides what house the boys went into and Lockhart as the defense teacher. 

Severus walked up to the Headmaster’s office, saying the password which was fizzing whizzbees. Severus never understood the man's affinity for sweets. He and Lucius walked into the man's office, happy no one was in there at the moment. 

“Ahh, Lucius and Severus, what a surprise. Please have a seat, would either of you like a lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked in his usual tone. As always there was a twinkle in the man's eye. Severus did not trust that twinkle. 

“No thank you.” Lucius said to the man and turned to Severus, knowing he wanted to do all the talking. He had a bone to pick with the man after all. Lucius did as well, but Severus was more fired up than he was. 

“No. I don’t want a lemon drop Albus. I want to talk to you about the blatant disregard you have for the safety of the students! You hired Gilderoy Lockhart as the defense teacher?! That man is a joke! All his stories are made up, I would trust a first year more to defend me than that man!” He shouted at Albus. “You could’ve hired Remus! You know he is perfectly capable of teaching these students despite being a werewolf, which shouldn’t matter in the first place. Especially now since laws are starting to be changed.” Severus shouted.

Lucius then decided to speak up. “I also expect you to tell Molly Weasley to have a chat with Ronald on how to behave. He has been rather rude to Harry and I don’t appreciate it. Before you start off on how the boy is adopted, he is still very much my son like Draco is. His last name is Malfoy, and he will be treated like his last name was always Malfoy and not Potter. Don’t prophesize my son Albus, or there will be consequences to pay.” He snarled at the man. 

Albus sighed softly. “Severus my boy, I hired Gilderoy because I feel Remus wouldn’t be good for the position. Also I will have a chat with Molly, but Ron is just trying to make friends. You might not have the full story, now if you could please leave, I have work that needs to be done.” He said, sounding a bit angry.

Both men sighed and left, deciding not to say anything else. Severus was very much angry and planned on telling Tom everything that happened. He would tell him over the weekend because he felt it wasn't safe to firecall his husband. Lucius and Severus both got ready for bed and ended up falling asleep rather quickly, both tired after their first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay, that is all for now my friends. The update schedule may be rocky as I start college back up on Tuesday. As always your comments and feedback always make my day!//


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hello everybody! First week back at college was a success. I do have quite a full course load so I will try my best to update every week, but I may be switching to every other week. Just so I can actually get out some good chapters and not short filler type chapters that I wrote in like an hour. Anyways I hope everyone is having a good day!//

Harry woke up a little early the next morning. He cast a quick tempus, something his fathers had taught Draco and him. It was only 6 and Harry knew that at least one of his fathers would be up by now. He wanted to go pay them a visit, just because he kind of missed not seeing and talking to them like at home. Harry quickly went and got showered, happy he wouldn't have to go too far since fathers quarters were already in the dungeons. Harry hummed softly as he exited the commons room and made his way to his fathers quarters. Once he got there the door was already unlocked for him since he was keyed into the wards. He smiled softly and opened the door to walk into the living room.

Harry liked how comfy the quarters were. It was a decent size so there was a leather couch and two leather chairs. There was also a fireplace in the living room as well. Then off of the living room was the kitchen. A little hall was connected to the living room that contained a room Draco and he could share, and then Lucius and Severus’s room. Harry wished Tom could be there with them, but he knew it was dangerous. Then there was a bathroom at the end of the hall. Harry could hear the showering going so he knew one of his parents was up. He hummed softly and grabbed a book from the bookshelf. Harry enjoyed potions books and there were a few that Severus had gotten him, which were on that bookshelf. He settled into the comfy leather chair and started to read his book.

A few minutes later Severus came out of the bathroom in his usual black robes. He walked into the living room and chuckled when he saw Harry. “You are up early.” He commented to his son. He knew sometimes Harry was an early riser simply because he would just wake up, or sometimes the boy would have nightmares. “Is everything okay?” He asked, sounding concerned.

Harry marked the page he was on and shut his book. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just woke up early, and kinda missed you and papa.” He said softly as he looked up at Severus. 

Severus nodded, happy he didn’t wake because of a nightmare. “Okay, I’m going to go make some coffee, your father should be up in a little bit. Would you like some tea?” He asked Harry softly. 

Harry nodded smiling “can I just have some mint tea?” He asked softly. Harry rather enjoyed mint tea in the mornings. It woke him in, plus it tasted good.

Severus nodded as he made his way to the kitchen and started on coffee for him and Luce, as well as Harry's tea. He hummed softly as he got some mugs out and turned when he heard the sound of the bedroom door. Lucius walked out in his robes and smiled when he saw Harry. “I see someone is up early today. Are you excited for classes today Harry?” He asked with a smile

Harry nodded with a smile. “I am really excited for History of Magic.” He said, sounding pretty excited.

Lucius snorted a bit and sat down in one of the chairs. “I love that you are excited Harry, don’t get me wrong, but Professor Binns is very boring. Your mother, father and I all had him, and I don’t think any of us enjoyed him, but don’t let that deter you. You may enjoy him.” He said with a smile

Severus chuckled “I will admit he was pretty boring, but then again I never much liked history in the first place unless it involved potions. You never know though Harry, maybe you will be the next History of Magic teacher.” He said to his son with a smile as he brought the tea and coffee over. “So did you enjoy yesterday's classes?” He asked curiously 

Harry nodded with a smile and sat his tea down in front of him so it could cool off. “I did, although Defense wasn’t very interesting. I don’t really like the professor very much and neither did Draco. He seems kinda…’ Harry thought for a second “kinda selfish? I think that is the right word. He just really talked about himself the whole time. I did like Herbology and Potions though. Professor Sprout seems really nice. It also kinda helps that we have met them before.” Harry said softly. 

Lucius chuckled at what Harry said. “Yes, Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud in my opinion. Your dad can teach you and Draco over the summer to make up for the lack of a real Defense teacher this year.” He said and chuckled “Potions huh? I heard that teacher was scary.” he teased 

Severus smiled when he heard Harry laughing. “I am happy you enjoyed potions.” He said with a smile and took a sip of his coffee. 

They chatted for a little bit longer before Harry made his way back to the common room so he and his friends could walk to breakfast. He smiled when they all came down and walked to breakfast. Breakfast went pretty smoothly, no one bothering the group of Slytherins. The group then made their way to Transfigurations. After that class they all went to Charms and then lunch. After lunch it was time for flying. Harry and Draco were both excited. Both boys had their own brooms at home, so they knew how to fly for the most part, but all first years had to take flying lessons. Of course, now was the time Ron was going to cause trouble.

Neville had been taken to Hospital Wing because the clumsy boy had fallen off his broom. They had all been left alone as Madam Hooch had taken Neville herself to the Hospital Wing. 

“So, I see the slimy snake Potter already knows how to fly? Did your fake daddy pay for lessons?” Ron snarled at Harry.

Harry frowned and stepped back a bit, not really liking that he was being yelled at for no reason. “The last name is Malfoy. Are you stupid? I’ve told you this so many times.” Harry said with a sharp tone. “What is your problem? Would you rather me be with my abusive aunt and uncle?” he said and stepped closer to Weasley, kind of wanting to punch him but knew better. “Are you just that desperate for attention? That you wanna pick on the adopted kid with dead parents?” He said, sounding angrier. “I didn’t get this choice you know! I didn’t choose this life! I was grateful somebody decided to take me in and care for me, something you clearly don’t seem to get, so just leave me alone!” He shouted at Ron, and before he knew it he had punched Ron square in the nose. 

Harry was just so angry, he didn’t even realize he had punched Ron until Lockhart came running out. Of course it just had to be Lockhart. Harry was about to turn and run off when Lucius also had come out. Harry avoided Lockhart and ran to Lucius, not really hearing what anyone had to say. He hiccuped a bit, not noticing the tears running down his cheeks as he and Draco who had come over at some point were being lead back to Lucious office, and Lockhart was watching over the class after someone had walked Weasley to the Hospital Wing.

Right now Lucius’s main concern was getting some calming draught into Harry, and then figuring out what the hell had happened. Of course it was one of the Weasley spawns who had upset Harry. Once they got to the privacy of Lucius’s office he didn’t hesitate to pick Harry up and hold him close. He got calming draught into the boy and he ended up falling asleep against Lucius’s chest. He turned to Draco. “Dragon are you okay? Do you want me to get mom?” He asked gently

Draco shook his head no “I’m okay papa. I promise.” He said softly “Is Harry gonna be okay though?” He asked nervously 

Lucius rubbed Harry's back and nodded. “I think he just kinda crashed from all the adrenaline. He should be okay after a little nap. Do you wanna tell me what happened?” He asked Draco gently.

Draco nodded and quickly explained what had happened in their flying class. After Draco was done explaining, he was ready to murder that Weasley spawn. No wonder Harry had been so upset. His parents and relatives were always a sensitive topic for the boy. He just hoped that Tom wouldn’t do anything too drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay, that is all for now. I keep it here so we have a decent amount for the next chapter. Fun fact, while I was in the middle of writing this chapter my power went out, and since I used google docs I couldn’t keep writing. As always I love your comments and feedback! I hope you enjoyed!//


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well! Enjoy the update.//

Severus was fuming when he was told about what had happened during Harry’s flying class. He had been with his 7th year potions students when Lucius had firecalled him in his office. He had felt fine leaving his 7th years alone. It was a small class of only the best potions student, so they knew what they were doing. He had stepped into his office and got caught up on what had happened and was furious. He would not stand for Harry to be treated like this. He calmed himself before going back to the potions class he had. Luckily that was the last class of the day, so after this he could go to the headmasters office. He didn’t doubt that the incident had already been reported, knowing both boys would be in trouble, but wanted Ron to suffer consequences. Yes, Harry punched a student, but Ron was very much out of line. Making fun of an abuse victim, and someone who had lost their parents crossed the line. 

Once his seventh year potions class was finished, Severus made his way to the headmasters office. He whispered the password and walked in, already hearing Molly Weasley. Severus would destroy this woman if she spoke any bad words of his boys or husbands. Severus took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, entering the man's office. 

Severus nodded his head to Albus and Molly “So I imagine we are here for the same reason.” He mumbled

“Your son attacked my poor Ronald! What are you going to do about this! He can’t just go around attacking students!” Molly shouted at Severus

Severus frowned. He wouldn’t be holding his tongue this time. “Your son,” he sneered, “decided to harass my child! He’s been on Harry since the first day! Telling my son his DEAD parents would be disappointed in him! He keeps calling me and my husband his fake parents, and is berating him for being adopted! He was being abused, Molly! And your son is teasing Harry about emotionally sensitive topics! How would you like it, if Harry teased Ron about all the hand me downs he has, or about your economic status in general!” He shouted “Even then it isn’t the same!” He shouted “Now I know it wasn’t okay for Harry to hit another student, but I will not stand for Harry being bullied over the fact he was taken out of a bad home. Either Ronald faces the consequences, or me and my husband quit and pull our children out!” Severus said. He was still furious.

Albus sighed and held up a hand to Molly, so she couldn’t make the situation worse. He couldn’t afford to lose Severus and Lucius. They were his way to the dark lord and his downfall. “Alright Severus. 20 points will be taken from each house, and Ronald will serve a month's detention. Harry for punching another will serve 2 weeks of detention with Lockhart, and Ron will serve his detention with Filch. Does that sound reasonable?”

Severus nodded and left before Molly could even speak a word. He didn’t want to hex the women, and he needed to check on his sons, and tell Tom about what happened. He returned to his quarters and smiled when he saw Harry asleep on Lucius’s chest and Draco cuddled next to them. 

Lucius smiled when he saw his husband walk in “Hey, how did it go?” he asked softly, not wanting to wake Harry.

Severus sighed softly. “It went okay. Ron has detention for a month with Filch, and Harry has detention for 2 weeks with Lockhart. Both houses lost 20 points as well. I think I may floo home and tell Tom about what happened.”

Draco perked up “Can I go with you please mom?” 

Severus smiled “Sure, we can take Harry too, because I am sure Dad would like to see him as well. Especially after all that happened today.”

Lucius nodded smiling and gently woke Harry up, explaining that they were going to go see Tom. Soon the family flooed over to the manor, Harry and Draco both running inside and going to find Tom. The man was currently in the middle of a meeting with his followers, but had felt the wards around the house give when his family arrived. He smiled a bit and called the meeting to a close, but told Remus and Sirius to say since he would assume they would want to see Harry and Draco. The rest of his followers leave just as Harry and Draco ran into the office. Harry immediately ran to Tom, climbing into his lap and snuggling close. Draco ran to see Sirius and Remus, giving them both hugs. 

Remus frowned “Harry, don’t you want to come and give us hugs? We haven’t seen you in awhile.” 

Harry just stayed snuggled into Tom, not budging. He wanted his dad right now. Severus and Lucius walked into the room.

“Harry has had somewhat of a bad day, you two are welcome to stay, because some action needs to be taken.” Severus said as he and Lucius took a seat.

Tom frowned “What happened? What did that old fool do now?” Tom growled and held Harry a bit closer. 

Lucius sighed softly “Not the old fool this time. A Weasley.” He said with a sigh. Lucius explained to Tom what happened when the boys were in flying class. 

Tom was pissed. He wanted to pull both boys out of Hogwarts, but knew that was a little dramatic. “We need to get a plan going on how to get him out, or at least get things at the ministry rolling. I know Sirius is somewhat making way, and so is Barty, but we have an issue. Dolores Umbridge.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “She is not just a problem, she is a nuisance. I don’t know how that toad has so much sway in the ministry, but she does. She’s the reason I can’t get a job. Thankfully the Minister has some sense, and doesn’t really listen to her on somethings, but he isn’t really open to new ideas.”

“You know, I can go in and see if I could persuade anyone. I am a Malfoy after all.” He said with a smirk. “Just tell me what needs to be done. If the Minister has any sense he will at least listen to someone who pays almost half his salary with the donations and such that I make.”

Tom thought for a second and nodded. “It might just work. This weekend come home Lucius.” He said and turned to Sirius and Remus “You two come as well and relay the message to Barty.” He said and then turned to Severus. “Stay at Hogwarts with the boys. I don’t want the old fool to suspect anything.” 

Severus looked at his husband with a small smirk. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, what do you have planned?”

Tom chuckled. “You’ll see Severus. You four should probably get back to the castle. Don’t want him getting suspicious.”

Harry climbed down from Tom's lap and gave Sirius and Remus a quick hug goodbye, and Draco did the same before hugging Tom goodbye. Soon they were back at the castle and headed to The Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Draco both curious as to what their father was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //That’s all for now! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always love the comments and feedback.//


	17. Not an update

Hi! I just wanted to let you all know that this week update will be a bit delayed. I just haven't had time to write anything, and I wanted to give you guys a good chapter, and not a short and quickly written one. An update is coming, but it just may come in the middle of the week. Anyways I hope you all have had a good day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Thank you all for the kind words on my little update that I published on Friday. I really appreciate all the understanding. I’m sorry this is now just getting out on a Sunday night/early Monday morning instead of earlier in the week like I had hoped. I am actively writing and editing two papers for school, so it's been a bit hectic. I hope you all enjoy the update//

Soon Saturday came around and Lucius flooed home, curious as to what his husband had planned. He flooed to the manor and made his way to Tom’s office where Barty, Remus, and Sirius were waiting. Lucius kissed his husband's cheek before sitting next to him.

“So, what have you gathered us all here for today?” Lucius said with a small smirk “Do you have some grand evil master plan.” He teased his husband

Tom chuckled “Not evil. I feel it is simple. I hope anyway. I have found some rather...undesirable information about Umbridge. Information that the ministry can’t ignore. My plan is to have you four go into the ministry, since I would probably be arrested on sight. Lucius, since you have the most uphold with the minister, you are going to go to him with this news.” He said and handed Lucius some papers. He then turned to Remus “Remus, you and Sirius are going to go straight to Umbridge, to make sure she doesn’t run away. Barty, I want you to go to Rita. I have the information for you that I am giving Lucius. Give this to her, have it come out with the evening paper. I have talked to Xenophilius. He will be publishing some things that will come out in tomorrow's Quibbler.”

The four men listened to Tom's plan, all agreeing to do their part. Remus, Sirius, and Barty all left to get started on their tasks. Lucius had stayed behind, reading the information he was given, growing paler than he already was. Personally, Lucius had never liked the women. He always thought she was rather rude and snooty, but after reading this information he wanted this woman out of the ministry.

Lucius looked up from the paper. “She’s really done all these horrible things?” He asked softly “I know you aren’t a man to make things up, but she-she’s really done all this?”

Lucius couldn’t believe what he was reading. She was murdering and condemning “half-breeds” and creatures. He knew she wasn’t allowing people affected by lycanthropy to get jobs, but he didn’t know this. Lucius knew people still believed in pureblood supremacy, but Umbridge going as far to kill half-bloods and muggle borns made him furious. His own husbands were half-bloods and this woman wanted them dead.

Tom gently hugged Lucius. “I know love. It’ll be okay. We can get her out of there, and maybe the minister as well. I believe that when all this breaks news this evening, maybe some accusations will be made against the minister. There is no way this was going on under his nose the whole time, and he didn’t even know about it. You better get going love.” He said and kissed his husband.

Lucius kissed Tom back and smiled “Okay. I love you and by the time we all get back, I hope that bitch is in a jail.” Lucius said and left

Barty was the first to arrive about 20 minutes later. Everything on his end had gone smoothly and Rita was going to be publishing everything in the even paper tonight. About 45 minutes after Barty arrived, Lucius showed up and poured himself some firewhiskey before sitting down next to Tom. 

“Remus and Sirius should be here in a little bit. Aurors were going to her office as I was leaving.” He said and took a long sip from his drink. “I want the boys and Sev here tonight. Please can you go fire-call them love. I just need to sit here for a little bit.” He said softly to Tom.

Tom nodded, kissing his cheek before standing and going to the other room to fire-call his husband. Soon Sirius and Remus come through the floo, both smirking.

“That bitch went out screaming.” Sirius said with a smirk. “And the best part about it, nobody knew what the hell was going on. I can’t wait for tonight's paper to come out. We should get going Remy. I think Lucius and Tom may want their privacy. Come on Barty. We can go drink at the Hogs Head and celebrate our accomplishments of today.” 

Sirius, Remus, and Barty all said their goodbyes when Tom came back and left to go drink the night away. Tom sat down next to Lucius and pulled him close

“They are on the way, love.” He said softly to his husband “Don’t worry. Dumbledore wouldn’t act on this. He wouldn’t want to look suspicious. You, Sev and the boys will be okay.” He said softly.

Lucius just nodded his head as he finished off the drink he had poured himself. “I’m going to go change.” He said and stood up, making his way to the bedroom.

Soon that evening the news broke about Umbridge. The evening paper had come while they were in the middle of dinner. Severus, who hadn’t really heard a thing about what had happened, picked the paper up to read it, and about spit his drink out. His face grew serious, and then pale as he read the article. He looked up at Tom

“So this was your plan? Who are you getting in there to replace her?” He asked softly. 

Tom looked up from his own copy of the paper and smiled, hoping to calm his husband's nerves. “I’m going to get Narcissa in there. I think with her social status, and obviously her having our beliefs it would work out well. I’m also hoping the minister will get some heat for this, causing him to step down. If that happens, I’m honestly thinking of putting Lucius in there.” He said and turned to look at the blonde.

Lucius started to cough, choking on his food. He took a sip of his wine as he looked at Tom. “Excuse me? You want me in there?” He asked confused

Tom chuckled and nodded. “Yes I want you in there Lucius. I know you have classes at the school, but we could easily get someone else in to cover for you. You have a law degree Lucius and have worked at the Ministry before. I think this could really be our way in. I mean I could put Rabastan or Rodolphus in there, but I think one of them would be better replacing you, and you go in as the Minster.” 

Lucius thought for a second. “I mean if you really think it would work, then I’d be down to try. Are you sure the people would want me in there though? If this does really happen?”

Tom nodded, taking a sip of his wine. “Lucius, you would fit in quite nicely at the ministry, just as you have before. To get people on our side we could host a ball, but we can plan for these things if the minister does get booted out. We will have to see in the morning. Now, how about we finish our dinner. We can all go on a walk in the gardens when we are done. Does that sound good to you boys?” He asked with a smile and turned to Draco and Harry. 

“That sounds like a great idea dad! I can check and see how the flowers I planted are doing.” Harry replied with a smile.

Draco nodded as well as he took a sip of his water. “Yeah! I wanna see if that bird nest is still there I found earlier in the summer.”

The three men smiled at the excitement of their boys. All were happy to take a little break out of the chaos that was their life. After dinner, the little family went on a walk through the gardens, enjoying the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay that is all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed and as always I love your comments and feedback!//


End file.
